Mistletoe
by gooberlover
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are stuck under the mistletoe after bumping into one another at Quinn Christmas party. Faberry with a side of Brittana and a tad of Finchel. Third POV based.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own glee or anything else I write!_

**Summary: **_Rachel and Quinn are stuck under the mistletoe after bumping into one another at Quinn Christmas party. Faberry with a side of Brittana and a tad of Finchel. Third POV based._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Rachel arrives at the Fabray residence with gifts in hand a tad later than expected, she'd been held up by Finn because he felt they needed to talk about their relationship. All Rachel wanted to do was get ready for the party and have a good time with her friends, but knowing Finn so well Rachel knew that wasn't an option. Rachel went to ring the door bell and her phone went off again since she exited her car, she pulls her phone quickly out of her pocket and powers down her phone as Finn's name flashes on the external screen of her phone.

"He's not going to ruin my Christmas." she grumbles lowly as she bangs on the front of the Faberry residence, as Rachel plasters on a fake smile the door flings open and an over cheery fairly older drunken woman who highly resembles Quinn answers the door. "Merry Christmas!" Judy slurs merrily as she pulls Rachel into the house by her elbow, Rachel's eyes widen as she practically flung into the Fabray house. "Look who's here gang! Its.." Judy look at Rachel intently and Rachel just smiles awkward and whispers her name to Judy. "Oh, thank you dear.. RACHEL BERRY'S HERE!" Judy screams into the foyer as she pulls Rachel into the family room where all the other glee members are at, Rachel smiles brightly and puts down her bag of gifts as everyone looks over at her and Judy.

Brittany excitedly jumps off Santana's lap and hugs Rachel tightly, Rachel gasps and embraces Brittany's enthusiasm as Kurt walks over to side hug Rachel quickly. "Rachel may I talk to you for a moment?" Rachel nods her head slightly as Kurt links his arms in hers tugging her towards the kitchen, she reluctantly follows Kurt knowing that he knows what happened only hours ago. "Hey!" Quinn excitedly says as they enter the swinging doors of the kitchen, Rachel's eyes shift between Kurt and Quinn nervously as Quinn goes to greet Rachel properly with a hug. As Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel she cant help but to smile bigger than she was before, Kurt had told her that Rachel wasn't coming because their was a family crisis at home so Quinn had been moping around the house.

Quinn looks over at Kurt as the guilt rises in his face and its as clear as day that he did indeed lie to Quinn, Quinn pulls back from hugging Rachel and Rachel stands their slightly stocked. "I'm glad you could make it Rachel. We'll be starting the secret Santa soon, so you just made it!" Quinn lightly pats Rachel on the shoulder and glares over a Kurt, Kurt shifts uncomfortably as Quinn slowly exit's the kitchen and goes back to the party. "What are you doing here?" Kurt says as he leans against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I was invited here. We all were Kurt." Rachel goes to storm out of the kitchen and Kurt grabs her by her forearm to hold her back, Rachel stops quickly and pulls her arm from Kurt's tight grasp.

"You dumped Finn not even two hours ago because he admitted to you he cheated on you again! Shouldn't you be locked in your drowning in Adele or watching Funny Girl on repeat?" Rachel's jaw drops and she stomps her foot, Kurt winces and steps back from the her as she clenches her jaw. "First off Kurt, I don't know listen to Adele! Secondly I did break up with Finn not only did he cheat on me I've come to realize these passed few weeks that I have unintentionally fallen for someone else. And Finally Kurt you need to mind your own business because brown nosing look good on you." Kurt bows his head in guilt and Rachel puts her hand on his shoulder before patting the side of his face lightly, Kurt looks up at her and he's the sad expression on Rachel's face.

"Also Kurt, I thought you should be the first to know he also tried to break you and Blaine up." Rachel huffs in anger as she walks out of the kitchen leaving Kurt confused, she slowly walks through the foray and soaks in her surroundings. I'm in the Fabray's house for Christmas and its not at all what I expected, Rachel sighs as she continues to walk through the house. As the Glee club gets more settled into the family room the punch runs out, everyone looks at Quinn and she shakes her head. "Umm Q we're out of punch." Brittany smiles guiltily, as Santana ducks her head and avoids eye contact with Quinn. "Fine, I'll refill it.. One last time guys.. Seriously." Quinn makes her way to the kitchen only to run into Rachel head on, as they bump heads Rachel giggles and Quinn winces.

Rachel laughter dies as Quinn grumbles and tries to sooth her forehead, Rachel lifts the bangs from Quinn's forehead and see the slight redness on other girls forehead. "I'm so sorry Quinn I wasn't paying attention." Quinn smiles slightly, Rachel lightly runs her thumb over the red mark that's appearing rapidly on Quinn's forehead. "I'm alright Rachel it was an accident.." Rachel nods quickly and her hands fall to her sides, Quinn smiles at Rachel before reaching up and seeing if she'd had caused any damage to Rachel head. As Quinn looks up something else catches her eye, dangling above Quinn and Rachel was a mistletoe. "Rachel." Rachel looks up and see's the mistletoe hanging above their heads, Rachel smiles widely and cautiously takes Quinn's hands in hers.

Quinn glances down at their hands intertwined and smirks as Rachel takes a step towards Quinn, Quinn starts to feel unsure about her surroundings and bites the inside of cheek. "We don't have to do this Rachel. I mean no one's around so no one has to know.." Rachel shakes her head while she giggles softly at Quinn, Quinn locks eyes with Rachel and they both smile happily at one another. "Well we cant break tradition now can we and we'll both know if we don't. I don't know about you Quinn, but I don't like having a guilty conscious." Rachel licks her bottom lip subconsciously as Quinn slowly closes the gap between them, Quinn and Rachel's lip meet softly as the wrap their arms around one another slowly getting lost in their own world.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

As the glee club gets more into the party Santana realizes that Quinn has been gone far to long and she's become way to thirsty to just sit around any longer, Santana stands up slowly and Brittany slides off her lap on to the couch. Brittany looks up at Santana confused and she reaches out her hand to Brittany as she gestures towards the door, Brittany grins and grabs Santana's hand happily. ""Lets go check on Q and the punch." Santana says as she quickly walks towards the foray dragging Brittany along, Santana looks around the foray and spots two people by the kitchen door pressed up against the wall. Santana laughs loudly and Brittany cover her mouth as she begins to giggle, the two people jump apart as they hear the laughing.

"Quinn! If I knew you liked Rachel I would have set you up a long time ago!" Brittany claps her hands excitedly and Santana rolls her eyes as Quinn wipes her mouth vigorously looking anywhere but at the other girls. "I.. I don't like Berry! I was obligated to kiss her. We got stuck under the mistletoe! I wouldn't just kiss Berry. That's fucking disgusting!" Rachel's jaw drops slightly as tears form in her eyes, Brittany's happy expression drops and Santana clenches her jaw in anger. "I have to go.. I need to be anywhere but here!" Rachel says as she hastily walks towards the stairs and disappears, Quinn goes to go after her but is stopped by a hand clutching her forearm.

Quinn trying to pull the hand away but fails as she thrown backwards into the wall, Quinn groans in pain as Santana comes nose to nose with her. "Quinn, you stepped over the line! Not only did you insult Berry you crushed her. What is wrong with you?" Santana seethes as she waits for an answer from Quinn, Brittany comes up behind Santana and puts her hands on Santana hips drawing her way from Quinn a little bit. "I freaked out okay! I'm not perfect. It took you guys three years to get like this. I've just figured out I like her. So back the fuck off Santana and let me figure this out on my own!" Quinn pushes Santana away from her and walks up the stairs to find Rachel, Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and kisses her neck.

"She right you know? Quinn and Rachel are just understanding what they truly are. We have to help them Sanny and not push them." Santana nods as she turns around and faces her girlfriend, Brittany smiles slightly and nudges Santana's nose with her own. "I love the way you mind works Britt. You're so smart." Santana leans in and kisses Brittany softly, Brittany kisses Santana back quickly and they break apart as they hear yelling upstairs. "She's going to get the cops called if she gets any louder." Santana groans and Brittany hugs Santana closely as the yelling continues, they hear thumping and the yelling dies down.

"Rachel please let me in. I'm sorry okay! So sorry." Quinn kicks the door once more as she admits defeat, she slumps against the wall across from the door and cries silently. After a few minutes of silence Rachel opens the door a crack and see's Quinn sitting on the floor with her head buried in her knees crying, Rachel bites the her lip and opens the door wider so she can crawl out of the bathroom she locked herself in. Rachel crawls over to Quinn and sits down next to her as Quinn lifts her head up from her knees, Rachel takes Quinn's hand in her own and intertwines their fingers, Quinn looks over at Rachel and they lock eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just scared." Rachel brings their hands to her lips and kisses Quinn's knuckles, Quinn smiles sadly and scoots closer to Rachel.

"I know you were scared Quinn. But it still hurt to here you say those things. I'm scared too you know? I'm not always brave." Quinn snickers at Rachel and Rachel raises an eyebrow at Quinn, Rachel knows that as long as Quinn is afraid that she'll push her away. "You scared? Rachel you have two gay dads and everyone would accept you." Rachel tips her head back and laughs, Quinn looks at Rachel confused and squeezes Rachel's hand tightly. "Its not funny Rachel. Why are you laughing?" Rachel laughter dies as soon as she see Quinn's serious expression, Rachel turns toward Quinn and looks her straight in the eyes. "Quinn you never know how people are going to react. Did you ever think about all the kids at school would say or what Finn would do if he found out? Because I have. I'd be ciaos if they whole school found out and that scares me."

Quinn nods her head in agreement and Rachel cups the side of Quinn's face, she runs her thumb over Quinn's cheek and smiles. "But not all of it scares me. I know the Glee club will stand behind us and my parents will accept us. We just have to take it one step at time. Okay?" Quinn smiles as she wraps her around Rachel and hugs her tightly, Rachel slides her hands around Quinn's neck and smiles happily. "As long as your beside my side Rachel I feel like I'm safe." Rachel kisses the side of Quinn's head and holds her closely, Quinn relaxes into Rachel and nuzzles into the side of her neck. "I feel the same way around you." Quinn kisses the crook of neck and smiles as Rachel's neck instantly gets goosebumps.

"Quinn.." Rachel whispers as Quinn kisses up the side of her neck and nips at her ear, Rachel shivers and tangles her fingers into Quinn's hair. "Rachel.." Quinn husks into Rachel's ear making Rachel shiver, screw going slow its not going to work for us. "You are so beautiful Rachel." Quinn pulls Rachel on to her lap and slides her hands up and down Rachel's sides, Rachel leans into Quinn slightly and smirks as Quinn's hands go up her back. "Right back at ya good looking.." Quinn giggles and she shakes her head as Rachel grins and leans down to kiss Quinn, Quinn eagerly meets her half way and fireworks go off instantly.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_


End file.
